


Marked

by intheheart



Series: Awake [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intheheart/pseuds/intheheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defying the odds, a memory of the past changes into the beginnings of the future as the sole survivor wakes up at Haven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

She had tumbled from the branch, her sister's face above her, full of concern, yet also stifling a laugh. Nirwen was on her back, looking up, Elathyn's supressed giggle escaping at the sight of her slow to come, but reassuring smile. She felt heavy, stunned, but she was whole. A blunder of a spindly twelve year old, not yet having earned her grace. Already, someone was calling after the two of them. Elathyn turned her big, green eyes toward their mother's voice and the sight of her blurred back into memory. Nirwen's own lavender eyes were open, but everything had changed. The stone walls were nothing like the bright forest where her four year-old sister had been calmed by a smile. Everything here was echoes and dampness. The same heavy, stunned feeling washed over her as she slowly blinked the room into focus.

She felt a sudden chill despite the blankets set around her. Nirwen tried to stir, but on attempting to sit up, dizziness sent her back down again. She exhaled and was overtaken by fatigue. She turned her head and tried to call out. Her voice locked in her throat, yet she successfully gained the guard's attention with a murmur. A human woman in Chantry dress came in, introduced herself as Claudia, then pulled Nirwen's right hand from beneath the blanket. This sister felt at her wrist, and once satisfied, pulled a small bottle and wooden spoon from a pocket. She spooned up a mixture with a familiar scent: _elfroot_. Nirwen swallowed the offered spoonful and tried to remember what might have happened, what brought her to this strange place to awaken in the dark, attended to and given medicine. The place rang with hushed voices. She lay in what appeared to be a cell? Her head spun, defying attempts at concentration. A man in armor came and talked to the sister attending to her. They conferred out of earshot and he left with the words “at once”. Nirwen felt eyes upon her, and she still felt empty and tired. A dull throb lit her left hand. It wasn't painful, exactly, but it was more of a...presence. The hand was lightly wrapped when she drew it out for a look.

Claudia next offered a ladle of fresh water.

“Thank the Maker you're awake. You need to drink this. What is your name?”

For the first time in days, Nirwen took a deep breath. She drank the cool water and was struck by how sharp it felt in her belly. Despite that, she almost gulped another offered ladle of water. Her thirst seemed to increase the more she drank. She took another before trying to find her voice again.

“My name....is Nirwen...of clan Lavellan.”

 


End file.
